This invention relates to mixing valves. In particular, it relates to mixing valves used for mixing liquids having different temperatures and for selectively controlling the flow of the mixed liquids between two outlets.
Water for home, commercial and industrial uses are usually supplied through two conduits, one of which carries water of ambient temperature and the other, hot water. For most applications water having the temperature somewhere between those of the two conduits is most desirable; consequently, a variety of mixing valves have been introduced to blend the cold and hot water in such proportions as to achieve the desired temperature at the valve outlet. The valves were further refined to permit selective guidance of the flow of mixed water through one of two outlets, such as between an outlet for a bathtub and one for the shower.
A principal object of this invention is to provide an improved mixing valve which senses and automatically adjusts for pressure changes in the inlet fluid lines and which permits regulation of the outlet flow through either of the outlets.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved mixing valve having a maximum temperature selector which once set cannot be accidently exceeded during the normal operation of the valve, said maximum temperature selector adapted to provide two ranges of maximum temperatures.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mixing valve adapted to sense changes of the pressure in the inlet lines and to compensate for those so as to maintain the relative flow rates of cold and hot water at a constant level. The valve is compact, easily installable and requires minimum maintenance.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mixing valve which can be installed at different distances from the surface on which the control fixture is located.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mixing valve which maintains a constant, preselected temperature of water discharging therefrom, and which can direct the water flow through either of the two outlets permitting adjustment of the discharge flow volume through either of the outlets.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a valve for mixing water and for directing water to either shower or bathtub faucet by means of a diverter, which diverter cannot be accidently actuated or left in the shower position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a valve which provides maximum protection against accidental scalding of the user.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying this disclosure.